


nose boop

by miramare



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miramare/pseuds/miramare
Summary: CapWolf can't stop scenting Tony. Tony is confused and scared.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Desires/gifts).



> My Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange gift for Maya_Desires :)  
> Cap is scenting Tony and at first Tony is surprised and scared but then he finds it kinda cute and boops Steve on the nose :)
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't quite follow your request and i know you would have loved fanfic but I can't write.. @_@" I hope you like it anyway and you had fun with this Holiday Exchange! :)

CapWolf can't stop scenting Tony. Tony is confused and scared.

 

*boop*

 

 

 

Bonus:

 

Thank you for viewing :)


End file.
